Competition
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Alvin and Brittany, competitive in everything, are having yet another basic argument. About what? Why, to see who'd outlast the other. How far will the young couple go before someone gives? Cartoon version.


"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not! You'd lose it way before I would, Brittany!"

"Then put your money where your mouth is, Alvin."

Alvin and Brittany were sitting in the Seville's living room, having yet another argument. This time around, the young couple were arguing over which of them would last longer in the bed.

"I don't even see why you're trying, Britt. You're always the one screaming for more." Alvin said smugly as he leaned back on the sofa, tilting his cap over his face. "'Oh Alvin, please go deeper! Fuck me harder!'" he teased, mocking the chipette.

Brittany's cheeks reddened as she looked away from him, folding her arms. "How much you wanna bet I can make you cum more than you can make me?" she challenged, glancing at Alvin over her shoulder.

"Twenty bucks says I'll win." Alvin extended his hand, grinning as Brittany shook it. "My room, as usual." Alvin added. "And I hope you're ready to lose."

"We'll see about that. I'm bringing the toys, so I hope you're ready to lose." She shot back, standing and stretching as she made her way to the door.

_'He's cute when he thinks he's gonna beat me.' _She thought, giggling quietly as she winks.

* * *

_***~Later~***_

Alvin adjusted his dark red pajama pants as he made his way to the front door, opening it wide and leaning against the doorsill. "Why hello, my dearly beloved rose." He greeted with a smirk.

"Flattery won't help you tonight, but the compliment is accepted, sweetie." Brittany replied as she strode into the house, her arms wrapped around a medium sized, black box.

Alvin gulped at the sight of the box. "So, uh, you're using all of those?" He asked.

"Only if I have to~" was Brittany's answer as she kissed Alvin's cheek. "You're not afraid of a few toys, are you?" She asked, smirking.

"No way! Nothing scares me! Come on!" Alvin turned from her and climbed the stairs quickly, leaving behind Brittany as she laughed and followed after him.

* * *

"You wanna go first, or me?" Alvin asked. He was sitting on his bed, completely naked, save for his cap and a pair of red socks.

Brittany, also nude, hummed to herself as she set a stopwatch on Alvin's dresser, making sure it was going. "You first, big boy." She replied, getting down on her knees between Alvin's legs.

She leaned her head forward, pressing her lips against Alvin's flaccid shaft, kissing along the soft length as Alvin let out a weak moan. Alvin put his hands behind himself, holding his body up as his cock began to harden against Brittany's lips, soon standing at a full seven inches. He moaned a little louder when Brittany's tongue twirled around his tip.

"You're really trying tonight, Britt.." He panted as precum spurted onto Brittany's cheek. Brittany engulfed all of Alvin's dick, sucking it hungrily while her hand went to fondle and squeeze his balls.

Alvin's eyes widened as he moaned even louder, more of his salty-sweet precum leaking into Brittany's maw. She moaned at the taste and wrapped her arms aroubd Alvin's waist, pulling him as close as she could. Her tongue trailed along the underside, moving up to the head.

'_Might as well blow your load now, Alvin_' she thought, bobbing her head along Alvin's cock. _'Damn, the taste...'_ Brittany's body shuddered, Alvin's slightly musky taste along with the fleshy texture of his shaft was making her wet between the legs.

He groaned, holding Brittany's head in place as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth, his mouth agape in a blissful moan as Brittany's warm tongue caressed his cock.

Alvin's whines and groans of pleasure grew louder and louder as Brittany pulled back, suckling on the sensitive head of his dick. _ 'Not now... I can't lose it... Fuck...' _Alvin thought, digging his claws into the bed sheet.

"Here, sweetie. This'll feel much better." Brittany hummed as she stopped sucking. Alvin's eyes widened as Brittany cradled her C-cup sized breasts, easily getting them around his cock, leaving only the head and part of the shaft exposed. Alvin had to remove his cap and bite into it in order to stay quiet.

Brittany squished her tits around Alvin's meat, massaging his length while her tongue traced around the pulsing head. "You always like it when I do this~" Brittany teased between licks.

"F-Fuck!" Alvin whined. He gave in completely, biting his cap harder as he arched his back, spurting thick, sticky ribbons of hot munk jizz, most of it landing in Brittany's mouth, in her hair, or on her face.

Brittany licked away any leftover cum that clung to Alvin's cock. Oh how she loved that surprisingly sweet taste of his cock milk. She gathered some of his cum off her breasts and started licking her hand clean, holding Alvin's gaze with her own seductive one.

"Ya liked that, eh?" Brittany teased, kissing Alvin on the lips. Alvin's arms wrapped around her back, his tongue poking into her mouth. He groaned from the taste of her spit and his jizz, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Alvin held on to her head and rubbed his tongue against Brittany's, panting quietly through his nose before breaking the kiss.

"Your turn... Now get that vibrator out." Alvin ordered, kissing Brittany on the cheek. The chipette poked his nose. "I better hear a 'please' next time." She said, reaching for the box. She opened it and quickly pulled out a large, thick, dark red vibrator. There were several 'veins' along the length of the toy, and Brittany blushed as she handed it to Alvin.

"Now get on your hands and knees." Alvin scooted off of the bed, making room for Brittany. "Unless you're ready to admit that I last longer than you." He teased.

"Fat chance." Brittany rolled her eyes and got on all fours, turning around until she faced away from Alvin.

Alvin gathered spit in his mouth as he spreaded her butt cheeks, exposing her bright pink tailhole. He spat on her hole a few times, smearing it into her before positioning the vibrator by her asshole. Without waiting for her, Alvin pushed the toy deep inside Brittany's ass, luckily lubed by Alvin's spit. Brittany let out a loud moan as she bit her lip. The vibrator buzzed against her sensitive walls and Alvin was twisting the toy within her, making her dig her nails into the bed.

"There we go. Doesn't that feel good?" Alvin teased, moving closer to Brittany's crotch. His tongue immediately poked inside her cunt, rubbing against her inner folds.

Brittany whined in pleasure and bucked her hips, her eyes shut tight as her holes were assaulted with pleasure. She raised her rear a little more, giving Alvin a better view of her crotch. Her moans only got louder and louder as Alvin's tongue ventured deeper, teasing her most sensitive areas.

"Aaahh! D-Damn it, Alvin, stop teasing me!" Brittany begged, her whole body shivering blissfully. Alvin grabbed the toy and pulled it back slowly, just to force it back in again, stirring it around. "You know you like being teased." Alvin says simply, licking Brittany's exposed clit.

Brittany's entire body tensed up and she bit into a pillow, letting out a muffled acream of ecstacy as her pussy clenched tightly. She climaxed, her cum gushing out of her cunt and onto Alvin's face.

"Looks like I win again, Britt." Alvin pulled the vibrator out of her slowly, turning it off.

Brittany was left panting in exhaustion, her rear still sticking up as her afterglow set in. "We.. Had... The same.. Time..." She argued, peeking back at Alvin.

"You totally came before me. But what the hell, tiebreaker round." Alvin said as he laid down beside Brittany, his stiff cock twitching slightly as he beaconed her. "C'mon. I won't stay hard forever, you know."

"I'm tryin'..." Brittany complained as she straddled Avin's hips, the tip of his shaft pressing against her dampened pussy.

She lowered herself onto his member slowly, letting out a quiet moan as his cock filled her hole. Brittany rested her hands on Alvin's chest, leaning into him. "You feel like you're ready to blow." She whispered in his ear.

"So do you." Alvin hispered back, pressing his lips to hers and grabbing her hips, thrusting upwards as she began to bounce in his lap. They moaned out each other's names, their bodies moving in sync as their hips rubbed together.

Alvin rolled them over, pinning Brittany's hands down as he sped up, their hips coming together with a wet 'smack' each time. He kissed Brittany again, his tongue pushing into her mouth. He pulled out of Brittany, panting softly. "Nearly lost it..." He spoke.

"Hurry up and finish in me!" Brittany begged. She got on her hands and knees again, reaching behind herself and spreading her cunt open. "Please..."

Alvin mounted her again, holding on to her shoulders as he slammed back inside her hole, holding her in place. He started bucking wildly, his tip hitting against Brittany's walls each time. He moaned out her name, laying on top of her. Brittany arched her back and clenched her hole around Alvin's cock, her juices leaking out of her and falling onto the sheets below.

"Don't be so.. Aaahh.. So rough... I'll cum early..." Brittany groaned, curling her toes into the bed. _ 'Harder dammit, harder_!' She thought, biting her bottom lip and wiggling her hips a little.

Alvin pulled her hips closer, pushing himself in as far as he could go. He groaned and dug his claws carefuly into Brittany's skin, leaving visible marks behind as he leaned forward and gave her ear lobe a soft bite.

Brittany got goosebumps as Alvin nipped her. She closed her eyes and groaned, giving in to pleasure as she came on Alvin's crotch, moaning happily as her afterglow took hold.

"Cummiiiiing..." Alvin grunted, slamming every inch of his cock into Brittany before forcefully shooting out his load, decorating Brittany's inner walls with the warm, white goo.

"Aaahh... I call a draw..." Alvin pants, looking down at Brittany, who nodded her head , eventually rolling over to kiss Alvin. "Or maybe you won, Alvie~" she whispered.

"No, you did, Britt."

"You did."

"No, you."

"Shut up and kiss me. We're going into overtime."

And they did just that, indulging in each other before they ended up collapsing in each others arms, fast asleep and pleasured beyond mention.

* * *

**_*~End~*_**


End file.
